Conquistando o Amor!
by Kagome Taisho Malfoy
Summary: Usagi e Mamoru não podem se ver na rua que começam a brigar, porém, em uma destas brigas, Usagi e Mamoru sentem um sentimento diferente. O que acontecerá com Usagi e Mamoru? Continuarão a ser inimigos ou ficarão juntos? Leiam para descobrir.
1. Prológo

Bom, para esclarecer, Sailor Moon **NÃO** me pertece, mas, a história sim.

Esta é a minha primeira fic (não me matem kkkkk)e espero que agrade, e se acontecer, esta será a primeira de muitas kkkkkk

Sou muito boa em redação (não estou me gabando!), mas mesmo assim pode ter alguns erros, então não liguem.

A história não vai seguir muito, nem o anime e nem o manga.

Legenda: _ fala dos personagens

Itálico: _FlashBack_

(blablabla) – comentários da autora baka

Dicionário

Baka – idiota

Usako – coelhinha

Odango - corresponde a Cabecinha de Vento na dublagem brasileira

-san, -kun e -chan – amigos (os dois primeiros) e carinhoso (o último)

Itadakimasu - hora de comer ou obrigado pela comida

Itekimasu - estou indo

Iterashai - vá com Deus

Okaeri e Tadaima - bem vindo e estou de volta, respectivamente.

Mamoru - Darien

Usagi - Serena

Makoto - Lita

Rei - Ray

Amy - Ami

Minako - Mina

Motoki - Andrew

Ikuko - Mãe da Serena

Então, sem mais demora, vamos a fic.

**Conquistando o Amor!**

**Capítulo 1 - Prológo**

Ah! Querem saber quem eu sou? Meu nome é Mamoru Chiba, tenho 18 anos e estou fazendo medicina na Universidade de Tóquio, sou muito popular com as garotas. Mas nem todas as garotas, tem uma que me odeia e sempre que eu a encontro na rua, eu implico com ela então, sempre que me encontra em qualquer lugar, ou ela me ignora ou começamos a brigar, já deu para perceber, porém, da última vez:

_**Flash Back**_

_**1 semana atrás **_

_Estava andando em direção a loja em que o meu melhor amigo trabalhava, quando, de repente, trombei com alguém._

_Mamoru: _ Me desculpe, você está bem?_

_Usagi: _Sim – respondeu olhando para mim, mas quando percebeu quem era começou a se irritar._

_Usagi: _De todas as pessoas, por que sempre tenho que trombar com você, Mamoru-baka_

_Mamoru: _Isso eu deveria dizer para você Odango, bem que eu queria encontrar uma garota bonita com a mesma facilidade que te encontro._

_Usagi: _Ah, então além de me chamar de Odango, ainda diz que eu sou feia?- perguntou ela irritada_

_Mamoru: _Acertou em cheio, nem parece a mesma Odango de sempre._

_Em vez de gritar comigo como sempre faz, ela saiu correndo e deu para perceber que ela estava chorando e o mais estranho foi a dor que senti em meu peito quando vi ela chorando e eu não sabia o que era._

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Desde aquele dia, não tenho visto mais ela e quando perguntei as amigas dela, elas também não vêem ela a algum tempo. Perguntei a Motoki para var se ele sabia.

Motoki: _Não sei cara, mas estou começando a ficar preocupado – respondeu

Mamoru: _Eu também. Me traz um café.

Motoki: _Mas me diz aqui, quando você vai se declarar para ela? – perguntou ele me entregando o café.

Mamoru: _Quando eu vou o quê? – respondi engasgando como café.

Motoki: _Não se faça de inocente, você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Quando você vai dizer a Usagi que você a ama?

Mamoru: _De onde você tirou que eu amo a Odango?

Motoki: _Ah cara, fala sério, fica estampado na sua cara. Sempre que ela está por perto seus olhos brilham e quando ela está triste você fica muito deprimido ou de mau humor. Você quase não fala com ninguém, as únicas vezes que te vejo sorrindo são quando está com ela.

Mamoru: Você deve estar imaginando coisas – respondi pagando o café e indo para casa.

Querem saber por que sou assim tão frio? Bom, quando tinha 6 anos de idade, perdi meus pais em um acidente de carro, sobrevivi milagrosamente, mas perdi minha memória e depois disso, fechei meus sentimentos. Tenho muitos amigos, mas nem com eles consigo me abrir, o que chega mais perto disso é o Motoki, ele trabalha em uma loja de jogos que fica perto do meu apartamento e ele também é meu melhor amigo, mas mesmo com ele, eu não consigo me abrir totalmente. A única que consegue me fazer abrir totalmente, é ela. Com ela sou eu mesmo e consigo sorrir de verdade e por meio das críticas ajudo-a a cuidar da sua saúde e de suas notas, mas parece que ela entende outras coisas, também, com o apelido que lhe dei "Odango"é claro que ela vai ficar irritada. Isso é uma coisa que não entendo, ela só me irrita e é uma menininha chorona que não liga pra ém, sempre tento ajuda-la e não sei o por que.

Quando cheguei em casa fui tomar um banho, Quando acabei, fiquei deitado na cama pensando no que o Motoki havia me dito. Será mesmo que a amo? Isso pode explicar a dor que senti em meu peito aquele dia, mas, mesmo que eu a ame, ela me odeia e isso nunca daria certo. Adormeci ainda pensando nisso.

No dia seguinte, fiz minha rotina matinal como sempre e enquanto preparava meu café da manhã, continuei pensando no que Motoki havia me dito ontem. Quando acabei, fui visitar Motoki, mas na verdade era para ver se encontrava ela lá, pois, ela sempre vai lá depois da escola junto com as amigas ou pelo menos ia, até 1 semana atrás.

Mamoru: _ Bom dia, Motoki.

Motoki: _ Bom dia, Mamoru. O que foi? Parece que você está muito deprimido, o que aconteceu?

Mamoru: _Nada, só estou pensando numas coisas.

Motoki: _Que tipos de coisa?

Mamoru: _Sobre aquilo que me falou ontem.

Motoki: _An? Sobre o que?

Mamoru: _Ah, não me diga que já esqueceu

Motoki: _Desculpa cara, e que ando tão ocupado ultimamente que esqueço de algumas coisas.

Mamoru: _Sobre eu estar apaixonado pela Odango.

Neste mesmo instante, chega ela e suas amigas. Como sei que são elas? Simples:

Usagi Tsukino, tem olhos azuis claros e cabelos loiros presos em odangos (por isso o apelido) e também é apaixonada por Motoki, mal sabe ela que, ele só a considera como uma irmã mais nova.

Ela tem mais quatro amigas:

Rei Hino, uma jovem com cabelos negros e com olhos violetas, e trabalha como sacerdotisa num templo da cidade;

Amy Mizuno, uma jovem com cabelos e olhos azuis, e é uma menina muito inteligente, é a número 1 do Japão;

Makoto Kino, uma jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, é a mais forte das quatro e é uma ótima cozinheira;

E Minako Aino, outra jovem loira, com cabelos longos presos com uma fita vermelha e é muito boa em esportes, principalmente, o vôlei.

Como sei disso tudo? Motoki me contou quando lhe perguntei e é muito estranho eu querer saber mais sobre ela e sua começando a pensar que o Motoki disse a verdade. Recentemente descobri que sou Tuxedo Mask e sempre ajudo Sailor Moon quando está lutando contra o mal.

Agora estou me lembrando do dia em que a conheci.

_**Flash Back**_

_Ela tinha acabado de receber a nota da prova e que por sinal, foi muito baixa, estava andando em frente da loja de jogos e, como não poderia levar para casa aquela nota, ela embolou e jogou para trás, bateu na minha cabeça e eu disse:_

_Isso doeu, Odango! O quê?! Você tirou 3.0, precisa estudar mais, Odango._

_Isso não é da sua conta, atrevido! – respondeu_

**Fim do Flash Back**

E foi assim que eu conheci a Usagi e, a partir deste dia, vivo implicando com ela e ela fica muito nervosa.

Bom continuando.

Todas: _Bom dia Motoki!

Motoki: _Bom dia meninas! Como estão?

Todas: _Tudo bem

Mamoru: _Vai me ignorar de novo, Odango?

Ela não tinha me notado, mas quando me ouviu, se virou para mim e fechou a cara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Flash Back**_

_**1 semana atrás **_

_Estava andando em direção a loja de jogos em que um amigo por quem tenho uma queda trabalhava, quando, de repente, trombei com alguém._

_Mamoru: _ Me desculpe, você está bem?_

_Usagi: _Sim – respondi olhando para ele, mas quando percebi quem era comecei a me irritar._

_Usagi: _De todas as pessoas, por que sempre tenho que trombar com você, Mamoru-baka_

_Mamoru: _Isso eu deveria dizer para você Odango, bem que eu queria encontrar uma garota bonita com a mesma facilidade que te encontro._

_Usagi: _Ah, então além de me chamar de Odango, ainda diz que eu sou feia?- perguntou ela irritada_

_Mamoru: _Acertou em cheio, nem parece a mesma Odango de sempre._

_Quando escutei isto, desisti de ir na loja de jogos e saí correndo chorando para casa._

_Quando cheguei em casa, limpei as lágrimas e entrei_

_Usagi: _Tadaima._

_Ikuko: _ Okaeri Usagi, por que chegou tão cedo?_

_Usagi: _Só estou um pouco cansada._

_Ikuko: _Se estiver com algum problema pode me contar, ouviu meu amor._

_Usagi: _Tá bom mãe, vou para meu quarto descansar_

_Subi para o quarto, deitei na cama e comecei a chorar abraçada ao travesseiro e por sorte a Luna não estar neste momento. _

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Desde este dia tenho evitado ir à loja de jogos, vou a escola e depois volto direto para casa, mesmo se minhas amigas me convidam para ir. Ah, e já ia me esquecendo, meu nome é Usagi Tsukino, tenho 14 anos e estou na 8ª série, sou muito chorona, medrosa e gulosa. Sou apaixonada por Tuxedo Mask, desde que o vi pela primeira vez. O meu melhor amigo se chama Motokie trabalha em uma loja de jogos perto de casa, e, por falar em Motoki, me lembrei daquele insuportável do Mamoru, que é o melhor amigo dele e não perde uma oportunidade de me criticar, ora falando do meu peso, ora falando das minhas notas e o que ele disse da última vez, foi mais cruel do que antes e agora estou me lembrando do dia em que o conheci.

_**Flash Back**_

_Ela tinha acabado de receber a nota da prova e que por sinal, foi muito baixa, estava andando em frente da loja de jogos e, como não poderia levar para casa aquela nota, ela embolou e jogou para trás, bateu na minha cabeça e eu disse:_

_Isso doeu, Odango! O quê?! Você tirou 3.0, precisa estudar mais, Odango._

_Isso não é da sua conta, atrevido! – respondeu_

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

E foi assim que eu conheci o Mamoru e, a partir deste dia, ele vive me implicando e eu fico muito nervosa.

E também tem aquele apelido irritante que ele me deu "Odango", e pior, sempre trombo com ele no meio da rua ou quando viro uma esquina e ele já começa a me encher como sempre faz. Mas até que ele é bonito e muito inteligente. Também sou Sailor Moon e luto pelo amor e a justiça.

Voltando a realidade.

Quando chegamos à loja de jogos, lugar que sempre vamos depois das aulas.

Todas: _Bom dia Motoki.

Motoki: _Bom dia meninas! Como estão?

Todas: _Tudo bem!

Mamoru: _Vai me ignorar de novo, Odango?

Eu não o tinha notado, mas quando o ouvi, me virei para ele e fechei a cara.

Usagi: _O que está fazendo aqui?

Mamoru: _Não é da sua conta, Odango.

Usagi: _Já disse que não me chamo Odango, meu nome é Usagi, U-sa-gi, entendeu?

Motoki: _Vamos com calma, não quero nenhuma briga aqui.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quando vi ela entrando, meu olhar brilhou e eu fiquei muito feliz e tenho certeza de que o Motoki também notou, mas não me importei. Quando ela falou só com ele, fiquei morrendo de ciúmes, tudo bem que uma semana atrás eu a irritei e magoei ao mesmo tempo, mas, também queria conversar com ela. Ouvir a linda voz de minha Usako. Peraí, de onde eu tirei esse Usako? E desde quando ela é minha, mas bem que eu queria que fosse. Epa! O que estou pensando, eu não sinto nada por ela ou será que sinto.

Mamoru: _Vai me ignorar de novo, Odango?

Usagi: _O que está fazendo aqui?

Mamoru: _Não é da sua conta, Odango.

Usagi: _Já disse que não me chamo Odango, meu nome é Usagi, U-sa-gi, entendeu?

Motoki: _Vamos com calma, não quero nenhuma briga aqui.

Usagi:_Mas foi ele que começou – disse chorosa

Motoki: _Então ta, mas não precisa chorar irmãnzinha.

Assim que ele disse isso, ela pulou no pescoço dele dando um grande abraço e um beijo na bochecha. Quando vi isso, no mesmo instante, sem nem acabar de tomar o café, deixei o dinheiro no balcão e fui para casa. Somente o Motoki percebeu.

Motoki: _Já vai Mamoru?

Mamoru: _Já, tinha esquecido que tenho um compromisso.

Motoki: _ Tudo bem, nos vemos amanhã.

Sai da loja de jogos o mais rápido que pude, pois, se ficasse mais um pouco, eu iria brigar com o Motoki e também com a Usagi e não queria que ela me odiasse mais do que já odeia.

Mas o que será que me deu? Já que ela considera o Motoki como um irmão mais velho e óbvio que ela pode fazer isso e não tem problema algum, mas, porque será que fiquei com tanta raiva e ao mesmo tento queria que ela só fizesse isso comigo? Cada vez mais o Motoki parece estar certo.

Neste mesmo instante, uma mão, leve e delicada tocou meu ombro, me virei e dei de cara com quem eu menos esperava ver.

Usagi: _Você está bem? Parece muito triste, o que aconteceu?

Mamoru: _Por que está aqui?

Usagi: _Vi quando saiu da loja e fui perguntar ao Motoki o que aconteceu.

Mamoru: _E o que ele disse?

Usagi: _Ele disse que não sabia e que era para eu vir atrás de você imediatamente.

Mamoru: _E por que você veio se me odeia?

Usagi: _Eu não te odeio...muito e porque eu estava preocupada - disse envergonhada e muito vermelha.e nsse?oja e fui perguntar ao Motoki o que esperava ver.

Mamoru: _e por que estava preocupada?

Usagi: _Porque você é meu amigo, mesmo com as brigas.A Mina sempre fala que quanto mais duas pessoas brigam, mais elas gostam uma da outra.

Mamoru: _Você me considera seu amigo?

Usagi: _Você não é só o meu amigo, você é meu melhor amigo

Quando ela disse isso, eu fiquei muito feliz e, inconscientemente dei um sorriso, na mesma hora ela, que estava com seu lindo rosto preocupado também sorriu, aquele lindo sorriso que só a vejo dar para Motoki e suas amigas.

Mamoru: _Obrigado Usagi, isso me animou um pouco

Usagi:_ Não tem de que, gostaria de me acompanhar até a minha casa? Está meio tarde e eu não gosto de andar sozinha a noite.

Mamoru: _Claro, com muito prazer.

Andamos lado a lado conversando sobre várias coisas, mas, como dizem: "O que é bom, dura pouco" e logo já estávamos na porta da casa dela.

Usagi: _Bom, é aqui, obrigada pela companhia.

Mamoru: _Não tem de que.

Usagi: _Até amanhã. – disse ela e me deu um leve beijo na bochecha e correu para dentro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**CONTINUA... espero REWIENS**

**Bom este foi o primeiro capítulo e espero que todos tenham gostado, inventei a história na hora então não sei a ordem certa da história (estava em uma daquelas aulas chatas de artes e como não tinha nada para fazer, resolvi escrever esta história).**

**Logo vou colocar o próximo capítulo.**

**Até a próxima!**


	2. A Descoberta

**Hai minna! Gomen pela demora, a escola realmente toma muito tempo, mas vou fazer o possível para postar sempre!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Conquistando o Amor!**

**Capítulo 2 - A Descoberta**

Depois de deixá-la em sua casa, me dirigi para meu apartamento. Depois de dar boa noite ao porteiro, subi de elevador para meu apartamento, que era na cobertura. Quando entrei na sala, escutei o telefone tocar, mas como não estava em condições de falar com alguém, deixei cair na secretária eletrônica.

"Você ligou para Mamoru Chiba, no momento não posso atender, deixe seu recado após a mensagem Bii"

Usagi: _Boa noite Mamoru, gostaria de saber se você está livre amanhã à tarde e se queria dar um passeio comigo. Ah, esqueci de dizer quem sou: Usagi Tsukino e agora estou percebendo que sou uma odango (lembrando que odango significa cabecinha de vento aqui no Brasil)...

Quando escutei isso, venci a distância que me separava do telefone e atendi.

Mamoru: _Olá Usagi, a que devo a honra de sua ligação?

Usagi: _Bem, sabe o que é... eu queria saber se vo-você está livre amanhã à tarde e se queria dar um passeio comigo – responde ela gaguejando, mostrando que estava nervosa

Mamoru: _Claro que tenho 'para você, eu sempre tenho tempo' pensei, onde podemos nos encontrar?

Usagi: _Que tal no Parque Nº 10?

Mamoru: _Te encontro lá a 1 da tarde, tudo bem?

Usagi: _Tudo bem, boa noite Mamo-chan.

Mamoru: _Boa noite Usagi.

Já faz um tempo desde que ela ligou, já tomei meu banho e estou na minha cama, deitado e lembrando da conversa que acabei de ter com Usagi. Não tinha percebido antes, mas, do que ela me chamou antes de desligar? Não foi de Mamoru, mas sim de Mamo-chan, o que será que isso significa? Adormeci pensando nisso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Depois que ele, gentilmente me acompanhou até em casa, sem pensar, acabei dando um beijo nele, só na bochecha, mas um beijo e depois entrei correndo.

Usagi: _Tadaima.

Ikuko: _Okaeri filha, já chegou?

Usagi: _Já mãe, se precisar de mim, estou no meu quarto.

Ikuko: _Tudo bem filha.

Subi para o meu quarto e deitei na cama, fiquei pensando no acabei de fazer.

Usagi: _Por que será que beijei o Mamo-chan

Ops, desde quando comecei a chamá-lo de Mamo-chan? Pense Usagi, ele é seu melhor amigo, pode ser que antes você o odiava, mas agora é diferente, você sente alguma coisa por ele, só não sabe o que é, mas hoje, quando vi ele sair da loja de jogos daquele jeito, eu me senti muito deprimida e mesmo que o Motoki não tivesse falado para eu ir, eu iria atrás dele para saber por que ele estava tão triste.

Será? Ah não, não pode ser, será que estou apaixonada pelo Mamoru? Não, isso não é possível, ele é só um amigo e que parece um irmãozão, é isso, você o ama como irmão, só pode ser isso, pois até pouco tempo atrás, você o odiava, é, tem que ser isso.

Usagi: _Ah, já sei. Para ter certeza, vou convidá-lo para passear, se passar muito tempo com ele, poderei descobrir meus sentimentos.

Desci, peguei o telefone e liguei para ele.

"Você ligou para Mamoru Chiba, no momento não posso atender, deixe seu recado após a mensagem Bii"

Usagi: _Droga caiu na secretária eletrônica.

Usagi: _ Boa noite Mamoru, gostaria de saber se você está livre amanhã à tarde e se queria dar um passeio comigo. Ah, esqueci de dizer quem sou: Usagi Tsukino e agora estou percebendo que sou uma odango...

Na mesma hora ele respondeu.

Mamoru: _Olá Usagi, a que devo a honra de sua ligação?

Usagi: _Bem, sabe o que é...eu queria saber se vo-você está livre amanhã à tarde e se queria dar um passeio comigo – responde ela gaguejando, mostrando que estava nervosa

Mamoru: _Claro que tenho, onde podemos nos encontrar?

Usagi: _Que tal no Parque Nº 10?

Mamoru: _Te encontro lá a 1 da tarde, tudo bem?

Usagi: _Tudo bem, boa noite Mamo-chan.

Mamoru: _Boa noite Usagi.

Ai, o que foi que eu fiz! Chamei ele de Mamo-chan, eu só o chamo assim em meus pensamentos e somente neles. Por favor Kami-sama, ele não pode ter escutado, não pode. Depois que me acalmei, fui tomar um banho.

Ikuko: _Usagi, desça que o jantar já está pronto.

Usagi: _Não to com fome, mãe

Ikuko: _Tudo bem, se precisar de alguma coisa, é só me chamar.

Usagi: _Tá mãe

Me deitei e adormeci sem saber.

No dia seguinte, acordei mais cedo do que o normal para me arrumar para meu "encontro", tomei meu banho e desci

Ikuko: _Bom dia filha, por que acordou tão cedo?

Usagi: _Tava sem sono mãe

Ikuko: _Está com fome?

Usagi: _Claro, quero um café da manhã caprichado.

Ikuko: _Tudo bem filha - disse andando para a cozinha

Depois disso, subi para meu quarto e comecei a me arrumar. Quando era mais ou menos meio-dia, acabei de me arrumar e fui almoçar. Era 12:30 quando sai de casa, pois não queria me atrasar. Cheguei no local marcado dez minutos antes do combinado e estava muito nervosa.

Passados alguns segundos, eu o vi, foi uma visão que faria qualquer garota perder o fôlego.

Ele estava com uma blusa social branca com o primeiro botão aberto mostrando um pouco de seu pescoço e uma calça preta também social, além dos olhos azuis da cor do céu da meia-noite brilhando enquanto vinha em minha direção, os lábios convidativos curvados em um sorriso sedutor e os cabelos negros voando ao vento.

Fiquei sem ar e quase cai com tudo no chão, mas ele, que já estava bem perto, me segurou antes de atingir o chão.

Neste instante, senti como se estivesse nas nuvens, seu perfume de rosas me deixava tonta e quase que fiz uma loucura, porém, fui despertada de meu transe pela voz dele.

Mamoru: _Você está bem?

Usagi: _Sim, por quê?

Mamoru: _Você está vermelha e estava me olhando de uma maneira maio estranha.

Aí eu percebi que ainda estava nos braços dele. Me levantei rapidamente, me recompondo. Meu coração ainda atia forte.

Usagi: _Aonde vamos?

Mamoru: _Você deve escolher já que me convidou, Usako.

Usagi: _O que disse?

Mamoru: _Usako. Você me deu um apelido, então, acho justo eu também te dar um.

Tentei ma fazer de desentendida.

Usagi: _Que apelido?

Mamoru: _Mamo-chan – disse sorrindo

Ai, o que vou fazer, ele escutou quando disse no telefone.

**Flash Back**

_Mamoru: _Olá Usagi, a que devo a honra de sua ligação?_

_Usagi: _Bem, sabe o que é...eu queria saber se vo-você está livre amanhã à tarde e se queria dar um passeio comigo – respondi gaguejando, muito nervosa_

_Mamoru: _Claro que tenho, onde podemos nos encontrar?_

_Usagi: _Que tal no Parque Nº 10?_

_Mamoru: _Te encontro lá a 1 da tarde, tudo bem?_

_Usagi: _Tudo bem, boa noite Mamo-chan._

_Mamoru: _Boa noite Usagi._

**Fim do Flash Back**

Fique calma Usagi, diga que só foi um engano e ele vai entender.

Mamoru: _Usako, o que foi?

Usagi: _Não foi nada, me desculpe.

Mamoru: _Pelo quê?

Usagi: _Por te chamar de Mamo-chan, desculpe se te ofendi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usako inventei este apelido especialmente para ela. Minha coelhinha.

Quando cheguei ao parque no horário combinado ao telefone, perdi o fôlego, ela estava linda, parecia um anjo. Usava um vestido rosa-bebê um pouco acima do joelho e deixava suas belas pernas à mostra com um sapato de salto branco. Seus cabelos lisos estavam soltos e não presos no odango habitual e realçava seu lindo rosto assim como seus olhos azuis como um dia ensolarado ao meio-dia.

Percebi ela me avaliando e cair, corri e a peguei antes de cair no chão.

Mamoru: _Você está bem?

Usagi: _Sim, por quê?

Mamoru: _Você está vermelha e estava me olhando de uma maneira maio estranha.

Parece que ela percebeu que eu ainda a segurava nos meus braços. Ela levantou rapidamente ainda vermelha.

Usagi: _Aonde vamos?

Mamoru: _Você deve escolher já que me convidou Usako.

Usagi: _O que disse?

Mamoru: _Usako. Você me deu um apelido, então, acho justo eu também te dar um.

Ela tentou se fazer de desentendida.

Usagi: _Que apelido?

Mamoru: _Mamo-chan – disse sorrindo

Ela pensou um pouco e ficou pensando por um bom tempo.

Mamoru: _Usako, o que foi?

Usagi: _Não foi nada, me desculpe

Mamoru: _Pelo quê?

Usagi: _Por te chamar de Mamo-chan, desculpe se te ofendi.

Mamoru: _Não precisa se desculpar, não me ofendi, eu adorei

Usagi: _Verdade? - disse sorrindo e um pouco corada

Mamoru: _Sim

Usagi: _Que bom - disse muito feliz

Mamoru: _Vamos logo, senão não vai dar tempo para nada.

Usagi: _OK - disse se enlaçando no meu braço

Quando passamos em frente a loja de jogos, vimos um cartaz divulgando um baile que ia ter hoje as 21:00

Mamoru: _Me daria a honra de ser minha acompanhante para o baile de hoje à noite?

Usagi: _Sim, será um prazer

Mamoru: _Passo na sua casa às 20:30 para te buscar, tudo bem?

Usagi: _Claro, aproveito e te apresento para meus pais.

Mamoru: _Por que disse isso?

Usagi: _Porque meu pai disse que eu preciso apresentar para ele todos os meus amigos homens ou meu namorado

Mamoru: _E o que eu sou para você?

Ela pensou um pouco.

Usagi: _O meu melhor amigo!

Mamoru: _Te levo para casa agora, tudo bem? Vai querer se arrumar não?

Usagi: _É, tem razão. Vamos indo.

A deixei na porta de casa e fui para meu apartamento me arrumar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Quando cheguei em casa**

Usagi: _Tadaima

Ikuko: _Okaeri filha, já ficou sabendo do baile que vai ter hoje à noite?

Usagi: _Já, por isso voltei mais cedo, para me arrumar, pois, alguém me convidou.

Ikuko: _Quem querida?

Usagi: _Na hora saberá, quando ele vier me buscar vou apresentá-lo a vocês.

Ikuko: _Ele é bonito?

Usagi: _Bem... sim – disse corada

Ikuko: _Mal posso esperar para ver

Subi para meu quarto e tomei um banho demorado

Eu realmente estou apaixonada por ele, não tenho dúvidas, só o seu sorriso me deixa sem ar e só de ouvir sua voz, meu coração bate mais rápido, eu estou perdidamente apaixonada pelo Mamoru.

Escolhi um vestido branco tomara que caia com os detalhes em dourado, um pouco acima dos joelhos, junto com uma sandália dourada de salto. Prendi meus cabelos em um coque, deixando que algumas mechas caíssem soltas, presas por presilias em forma de rosa, uma maquiagem leve um pouco prateada e dourada, um batom rosa-bebê, uma bolsa branca e um perfume de jasmim.

Desci para a sala e esperei um pouco, uns cinco minutos depois, tocaram a campanhia, fui abrir a porta.

Usagi: _Boa noite, Mamo-chan

Mamoru: _Boa noite Usako, você está linda.

Eu quase cai para trás, ele estava lindo com uma camisa branca e calça social preta, por cima da blusa um paletó preto e um sapato também preto e perfume de rosas, aquele que me deixa tonta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Depois que a deixei em sua casa, voltei o mais rápido possível para meu apartamento. Chegando lá, tomei um banho beeeeeem demorado.

A roupa que escolhi era uma camisa branca e calça social preta, por cima da blusa um paletó preto e um sapato preto e por último o meu perfume de rosas favorito.

Desci para garagem e peguei me carro, uma Ferrari vermelha (igual ao do anime) e me dirigi até a casa de Usako.

Chegando lá, toquei a campanhia e logo depois ela abriu a porta sorrindo pra mim.

Ela estava maravilhosa! Usava um vestido branco tomara que caia com os detalhes em dourado, um pouco acima dos joelhos, junto com uma sandália dourada de salto. Os cabelos estavem presos em um coque, deixando que algumas mechas caíssem soltas, presas por presilias em forma de rosa, uma maquiagem leve um pouco prateada e dourada, um batom rosa-bebê, uma bolsa branca e um perfume de jasmim.

Usagi: _Boa noite, Mamo-chan

Mamoru: _Boa noite Usako, você está linda

Usagi: _Obrigada, você também está lindo. Vamos, entre, meus pais estão te esperando.

Mamoru: _Tudo bem - disse entrando

Assim que entrei, ela me deu um beijo na bochecha

Usagi: _Obrigado por ter me convidado para ir ao baile.

Mamoru: _Não tem de que, amigos são para essas coisas

Depois, ela me puxou pela mão para a sala onde os pais dela, nos esperavam.

Mamoru: _Boa noite Sr. E Sra. Tsukino - disse educadamente

Sr. e Sra. Tsukino: _Boa noite, qual é seu nome mesmo? – responderam juntos

Mamoru: _Chiba, Mamoru Chiba - respondi

Sr. e Sra. Tsukino: _Quantos anos você tem?

Mamoru: _ Tenho 18 anos e estou fazendo faculdade de medicina

Sr. e Sra. Tsukino: E a sua família?

Mamoru: Bem, meus pais biológicos morreram quando eu tinha 6 anos, o médico que me atendeu me adotou e vivo com ele e sua família até hoje.

Depois que saímos, entramos no carro e fomos em direção do local onde seria o baile.

Estava me sentindo triste e percebi que ela também ficou muito deprimida.

Usagi: _Eu não sabia, desculpe Mamo-chan

Mamoru: _Não se preocupe Usako, a culpa é minha por não ter te contado, mas, achei que iria achar que estava mentindo.

Usagi: _Entendi. Você cresceu sozinho, não foi?

Mamoru: _Sim, mas agora não sou mais, tenho você e o Motoki e não me sinto mais sozinho.

Usagi: _Pode contar sempre comigo

'Só com você ao meu lado, não me importo com mais nada, eu estou apaixonado por você e nada vai mudar meus sentimentos' pensei

Ficamos o resto do caminho em silêncio.

Quando chegamos no local que seria realizado o baile, desliguei o carro e sai, andei em direção até a porta do passageiro e abri para ela.

Usagi: _Obrigado - disse ela tímida

Mamoru: _Não tem de que – disse enquanto ela se enlaçava no meu braço

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tudo correu muito bem! Apresentei o Mamo-chan para os meus pais e estava tudo perfeito.

Quando ele saiu minha mãe me chamou.

Ikuko: _Seu amigo é muito bonito e educado, de onde você o conhece?

Usagi: _Você se lembra do Motoki?

Ikuko: _Sim, o que tem ele?

Usagi: _O Mamoru é o melhor amigo dele.

Ikuko: _Entendi, você o conheceu em uma das muitas tardes que passava na loja de jogos.

Usagi: _Mãe! Como sabe de tudo isso?

Ikuko: _Tenho os meus contatos. Mas ele parecia muito triste, você já sabia do passado dele?

Usagi: _Não, descobri hoje, por quê?

Ikuko: _Ele precisa de apoio e ninguém melhor que você para dar este apoio.

Usagi: _Tudo bem, mãe.

Ikuko: _ E mais uma coisa, quando ele se declarar, convide-o para jantar.

Usagi: _Mãe! Ele é só um amigo

Depois disso, me dirigi ao carro, onde ele já me esperava.

Enquanto nos dirigíamos até o local da festa, percebi o rosto triste dele e também fiquei deprimida.

Usagi: _Eu não sabia, desculpe Mamo-chan

Mamoru: _Não se preocupe Usako, a culpa é minha por não ter te contado, mas, achei que iria achar que estava mentindo.

Usagi: _Entendi. Você cresceu sozinho, não foi?

Mamoru: _Sim, mas agora não sou mais, tenho você e o Motoki e não me sinto mais sozinho.

Usagi: _Pode contar sempre comigo

Permanecemos o resto do caminho em silêncio.

Quando chegamos lá, ele desligou o carro e saiu, andou em direção aa porta do passageiro e a abriu para mim.

Usagi: _Obrigada – disse tímida

Mamoru: _Não tem de que – disse me enlaçando em seu braço.

Quando entramos, vi minhas amigas de boca aberta quando viram quem era meu acompanhante, isso porque, para elas, Mamoru Chiba, ainda é meu pior inimigo pois, esqueci de avisa-las que paramos de brigar.

Ele me deixou com minhas amigas enquanto ia cumprimentar alguns amigos e como eu já esperava

Makoto: _Como você conseguiu fazer o Mamoru-san te trazer ao baile.

Usagi: _Ele que me chamou hoje à tarde

Minako: _Como você não o odeia? Por que não rejeitou?

Usagi: _Não totalmente, só ficava irritada com os comentários e porque o rejeitaria? Ele agora é meu amigo.

Rey: _Não acredito! Até a Usagi conseguiu um namorado e eu não.

Usagi: _Espera um pouco, ele não é meu namorado, foi gentil comigo, mas só isso e além do mais ele só me considera uma amiga - disse envergonhada

Amy: _Usagi-chan, pelo jeito que fala parece que você gosta dele, não é?

Usagi: _Do que está falando?! Eu gosto dele, mas, só como amigo.

Rey: _Tem certeza? Ele está vindo para cá.

Me virei, e vi uma coisa que jamais queria ter visto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CONTINUA...

O que acharam? Eu acho que ficou muito fofo! O que será que a Usagi viu? Só vão saber no próximo capítulo (sou muito malvada, nãokkkkk)

Mandem rewiens dizendo o que acharam bom e o se precisa ser mudado alguma coisa. Se quiserem, aqui estão meus emails para podermos conversamos sobre esta fic super água com açúcar.

Gmail: lulukawai2012 

Yahoo: luisahelenaST10 .br

Orkut: Luísa Helena Souza Tenório (uso algumas vezes)

Facebook: Luísa Helena (a foto do perfil é uma da serenity e o endymion com a lua como plano de fundo)

MSN: tenorioluisa 

O próximo capítulo será muito romântico e terá mais drama mas, mesmo assim, muito kawaiiiii! Garanto

Até a próxima, Já Ne, minna.


	3. A Surpresa

**Espero que este seja mais rápido. Agora que a coisa vai complicar. Leiam para descobrir!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Conquistando o Amor!**

**Capítulo 3 - A Surpresa**

Estávamos todas no baile, tendo uma conversa bastante séria, séria para elas, o assunto: Minha vida amorosa. Quando Rey me disse que Mamo-chan estava vindo em nossa direção, fiquei super feliz e me virei, porém, o que vi não foi nada agradável.

Ele estava se beijando com Beryl, ela estudava na minha sala e é muito atirada. Tem cabelos ruivos longos, usava uma maquiagem bem forte e um batom vermelho, também usava um vestido vermelho da cor do sangue colado ao corpo, curtíssimo e com um grande decote. Eu não acreditei no que vi: O MEU Mamo-chan, se agarrando com uma sirigaita desse jeito num lugar público.

Não agüentei mais olhar e me virei para ir embora.

Rey: _O que foi Usagi, já vai?

Usagi: _Já. Você esperava que eu ficasse depois de ver uma cena dessas?

Minako: _Não é isso Usagi-chan. É que sem você aqui, vai ficar muito sem graça

Usagi: _Desculpe meninas, mas, não dá – comecei a chorar e sai andando.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Já fazia um tempo em que estávamos no baile e estranhei uma coisa: sempre que ia a festas como essa, muitas garotas se jogavam pra mim, não que eu gostasse e só que estava me dando um mau pressentimento, este que foi realizado, poucos segundos depois.

Estava indo em direção de Usako e suas amigas, quando de repente, senti uma pressão em meus lábios, tomei um susto, não só por causa do beijo mas, também por quem o fizera: Era Beryl, minha ex-namorada, porém ela tinha me trocado por outro, ela sempre foi assim e também, só comecei a namorar com ela por causa de uma aposta idiota que fiz com o Motoki e agora me arrependo muito. Principalmente depois do que vi.

Usako nos olhava com os olhos arregalados, como se não acreditasse no que via, depois ela se virou, trocou algumas palavras com suas amigas e saiu andando com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Beryl: _Consegui o que queria. Bem feito para você, Usagi Tsukino, isso foi por ter roubado o meu namorado.

Mamoru: _O que você disse?

Beryl: _Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

Mamoru: _Você magoou a Usako só por que eu terminei com você?

Beryl: _Usako? Você chamou ela de Usako?

Mamoru: _Sim e daí?

Beryl: _Você nunca me deu um apelido.

Mamoru: _Isso porque eu não te amava, só namorei com você por causa de uma aposta mas, com ela, é diferente, eu a amo mais do que tudo e por sua causa, ela está sofrendo e eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso.

Assim que disse isso, sai correndo atrás da minha Usako, a encontrei perto da porta. Segurei seu braço e a virei para mim.

A maquiagem estava toda borrada pelas lágrimas e ela me olhava magoada, não suportei a ver triste e a abracei.

Mamoru: _Por que está chorando Usako?

Usagi: _Você ainda precisa perguntar?

Mamoru: _Por causa do beijo?

Usagi: _Isso mesmo, você beijou outra na minha frente.

Mamoru: _Mas eu não a beijei, foi ela que me beijou.

Por que será que ela ficou tão triste quando me viu com outra? Será que para ela eu sou um irmãozão ou é outra coisa. Será que ela está com ciúmes? Vamos ver o que ela vai responder.

Mamoru: _Por acaso, está com ciúmes?

Usagi: _Ciúmes de você Chiba, nunca na minha vida - disse corada

É, ela está realmente com ciúmes e, nossa, como ela fica linda com ciúmes, talvez ela goste de mim, só não quer admitir.

Ficamos mais um pouco na festa, depois daquela confusão, não a deixei mais sozinha pois ela ainda continuava muito abalada.

Passado algum tempo, a levei para casa, ficamos em silêncio todo o trajeto.

Mamoru: _Usako, ainda está com raiva de mim? – disse angustiado

Usagi: _Não, só estou cansada, até amanhã, Mamo-chan

'Se eu não agir rápido vou perdê-la' – pensei

Mamoru: _ Você gostaria de sair comigo amanhã?

Percebi que ela ficou um pouco feliz mas, não deixava parecer.

Usagi: _Claro, seria uma honra.

Mamoru: _Te vejo amanhã Usako, no parque de diversões

Usagi: _OK e até amanhã – ela disse me dando um beijo na bochecha e um abraço

Mamoru: _Boa noite Usako!

Usagi: _Boa noite para você também Mamo-chan - ela disse com um sorriso

Somente o seu sorriso pode me fazer feliz, não importa a situação Usako e a partir de hoje e sempre você será a dona do meu coração.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Depois que deixei as meninas, fui andando em direção a porta, deixando que as lágrimas corressem soltas, sem me importar com mais nada.

De repente, alguém segurou meu braço e me virou. Estava muito magoada mesmo, ver o homem que eu mais amo no mundo se beijando com outra na minha frente foi demais. Então, o olhei com o olhar mais magoado que pude mas, logo depois, ele me abraçou tentando me confortar.

Mamoru: _Por que está chorando Usako?

Usagi: _Você ainda precisa perguntar?

Mamoru: _Por causa do beijo?

Usagi: _Isso mesmo, você beijou outra na minha frente.

Mamoru: _Mas eu não a beijei, foi ela que me beijou

Ta bom, conta outra! Os homens são todos iguais, mas, se bem que ele poderia ser diferente. Olhei em seus olhos azuis lindos que me observavam um pouco agoniados, fiquei com pena e resolvi que não iria brigar com ele, nós dois já havíamos brigado muito. Mas, neste exato momento ele me olhou e sorriu despreocupado. O que será que ele estava pensando?

Mamoru: _Por acaso, está com ciúmes?

Usagi: _Ciúmes de você Chiba, nunca na minha vida - disse corada

Ai não, de novo ele percebeu. Como ele pode ler tão bem meus sentimentos? Não vou dizer agora, vou esperar mais um pouco para ver o que acontece.

Ficamos mais um pouco na festa e ele não se afastava de mim, ele estava me confortando, pois ainda estava um pouco triste.

Depois, ele me levou até em casa e, durante todo o caminho, ficamos em silêncio.

Quando chegamos, abri a porta do carro para sair, porém...

Mamoru: _Usako, ainda está com raiva de mim? - ele disse angustiado

Usagi: _Não, só estou cansada, até amanhã, Mamo-chan

Me distrai por alguns segundos e o pedido dele, me pegou de surpresa.

Mamoru: _ Você gostaria de sair comigo amanhã?

Fiquei muito feliz com seu pedido, porém, me controlei.

Usagi: _Claro, seria uma honra.

Mamoru: _Te vejo amanhã Usako, no parque de diversões

Usagi: _OK e até amanhã - disse me dando um beijo na bochecha e um abraço

Mamoru: _Boa noite Usako!

Usagi: _Boa noite para você também Mamo-chan - disse com um sorriso

Abri a porta e entrei

Usagi: Tadaima

Ikuko: _Okaeri filha, como foi o baile?

Usagi: _Ótimo - menti

Ikuko: _Está com fome?

Usagi: _Não mãe, só estou cansada. Vou tomar um banho e dormir

Ikuko: _Tudo bem filha, boa noite e se quiser alguma coisa me chame ta?

Usagi: _Tá.

Subi para o meu quarto, tomei um bom banho e fui dormir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Assim que a deixei em casa, segui para meu apartamento, guardei o carro, cumprimentei o porteiro e subi as escadas.

Quando cheguei, tomei meu banho e deitei na cama e fiquei pensando na minha Usako até que adormeci.

No dia seguinte, acordei cedo e liguei para a casa de Usako, pois não havíamos combinado o horário em que iríamos nos encontrar

Usagi: _Olá, quem fala?

Mamoru: _Bom dia Usako.

Usagi: _Bom dia Mamo-chan, o que quer comigo tão cedo?

Mamoru: _Queria saber à que horas vamos nos encontrar.

Usagi: _Pode ser às duas da tarde em frente a loja de jogos?

Mamoru: _Tudo bem, até mais tarde.

Usagi: _Até

Olhei para o relógio, agora era exatamente 10:00 da manhã, então ainda tinha bastante tempo para me arrumar.

Tomei meu banho calmamente e fui escolher a roupa que usaria. Uma camisa azul e calça da mesma cor com um sapato preto. Depois de me arrumar, passei meu perfume favorito, de rosas e olhei as horas 13:45, ainda tenho 15 minutos, mas não quero arriscar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No dia seguinte, acordei cedo, tomei meu café da manhã e fiquei vendo um pouco de televisão, quando o telefone tocou

Usagi: _Olá, quem fala?

Mamoru: _Bom dia Usako.

Usagi: _Bom dia Mamo-chan, o que quer comigo tão cedo?

Mamoru: _Queria saber à que horas vamos nos encontrar.

Usagi: _Pode ser às duas da tarde em frente a loja de jogos?

Mamoru: _Tudo bem, até mais tarde.

Usagi: _Até

Quando desliguei, olhei as horas, era exatamente 10:00 da manhã, então eu tinha pouquíssimo tempo para me arrumar.

Subi correndo para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido.

Só de toalha, fui escolher a roupa. Eu iria com uma batinha azul-bebê e uma saia branca com uma sandália baixa. Os cabelos iriam presos nos odangos de sempre. Passei um batom clarinho e um perfume de jasmim, peguei minha bolsa que continha o meu comunicador, o broche de transformação, a caneta de transformação e o cetro lunar e desci.

Olhei novamente o relógio e tomei um susto, era 13:30. Quando minha mãe me viu toda arrumada ficou curiosa

Ikuko: _Usagi, onde você vai?

Usagi: _Sair com um amigo.

Ikuko: _O mesmo que veio aqui ontem?

Usagi: _Sim, ele mesmo.

Ikuko: _Ele já se declarou?

Usagi: _Que isso mãe! - disse envergonhada.

Ikuko: _Aquele rapaz gosta muito de você.

Usagi: _Desculpe mãe, mas tenho que ir senão chegarei atrasada. Itekimasu. - disse indo em direção à porta

Ikuko: _Tudo bem filha. Iterashai

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Narradora:

Porém, o destino tinha outra coisa reservada para os dois

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Escutei meu nome e, quando virei, vi a coisa mais linda do mundo.

Ela. Minha Usako. Ela estava linda com aquela bata azul-bebê e sua saia branca e claro, o lindo sorriso. Porém, quando ela estava quase chegando, aparece um monstro bem no meio da rua e também vejo as amigas de Usagi correndo em direção à ela

Usagi: _O que aconteceu meninas?

Amy: _Vou conferir Usagi-chan

Usagi: _Descobriu alguma coisa Amy-chan

Amy: _Pouca coisa Usagi-chan

Usagi: _Este monstro atrapalhou o meu encontro e vai pagar por isso, e o que descobriu?

Amy: _Este monstro é muito forte, então é muito difícil encontrar pontos fracos mas, há um

Todas: _Qual?

Amy: _Atacar os dois olhos e os pés ao mesmo tempo.

Rey: _Mas como vamos fazer isso?

Amy: _Isso, eu ainda não descobri

Usagi: _Eu tenho uma idéia

Todas: _Qual?

Usagi: _Sempre que me transformo em Sailor Moon, o Tuxedo Mask, sempre aparece para me ajudar, assim, venceremos este monstro rapidamente e poderei voltar ao meu encontro.

Makoto: _É uma boa idéia Usagi-chan, vamos tentar.

Fiquei surpreso ao ouvir elas gritando, achei que tinha ficado loucas.

Moon Cristal Power, Make Up

Mercury Star Power, Make Up

Mars Star Power, Make Up

Júpiter Star Power, Make Up

Venus Star Power, Make Up

Na mesma hora, no lugar em que estavam Usagi e suas amigas estavam ninguém menos do que as Sailors.

Mamoru: _O que está acontecendo aqui?

Usagi: _Você viu?

Mamoru: _Sim

Usagi: _Não dá mais para esconder, eu sou a Sailor Moon e minhas amigas são as outras guerreiras.

Então era por isso que eu sempre ajudava a Sailor Moon, porque ela era a Usako.

Mamoru: _Também tenho que te contar um coisa.

Me transformei em Tuxedo Mask e elas ficaram espantadas

Mamoru: _Eu sou o Tuxedo Mask que sempre te ajuda, Sailor Moon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**CONTINUA...**

**O que será que vai acontecer? Descubram no próximo capítulo e ele será o penúltimo.**

**Mariana Rodrigue:** Estou feliz que tenha gostado e gomen por só responder agora. Espero que também goste dos outros capítulos. Arigatou pela rewien. Kissus, Já Ne.

**Florzinha772:** Você acha mesmo que está bom? Esta é a minha primeira fic, então fiquei pensando se estava muito ruim, mas, pelo visto, não está, Arigatou pela rewien. Kissus, Já Ne.

Até a próxima, minna.


	4. A Declaração

**Desculpe a demora, mas ai vai o próximo capítulo!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Conquistando o Amor!**

**Capítulo 4 - A Declaração**

Fiquei muito surpresa quando vi o meu amado Mamo-chan se transformando no meu também amado Tuxedo Mask. Ao invés de ficar assustada, eu fiquei super feliz.

Mamoru: _Não se surpreenderam?

Usagi: _Eu já tinha um pressentimento.

Rey:: _Eu também.

Makoto e Minako: _Nós também.

Amy: _Eu descobri faz um tempinho.

Mamoru: _ Então. O único que ficou surpreso fui eu. Por que não me contou Usako?

Usagi: _Eu não podia, o que aconteceria se mais alguém descobrisse?

Mamoru: _Eu entendo, mas agora, não haverá mais segredos entre nós, certo?

Usagi: _Tudo bem.

Depois disso, destruímos o monstro e voltamos para o nosso encontro.

Mamoru: _Já ficou sabendo que hoje à noite terá outro baile?

Usagi: _Mas ontem já teve um, por que teria outro hoje?

Mamoru: _Porque hoje é dia 14 de fevereiro, ou seja, dia de São Valentin.

Usagi: _Ah, é mesmo! Tinha me esquecido.

Mamoru: _Você vai?

Usagi: _ Vou pensar, depois decido. A que horas será o baile?

Mamoru: _Às 21:30 na minha universidade.

Passeamos mais um pouco e ele me comprou um lindo coelhinho de pelúcia que eu dei o nome de Mamo-chan.

Quando era mais ou menos 18:00, resolvi o que fazer.

Usagi: _Mamo-chan, eu vou sim ao baile.

Mamoru: _Devo ir te buscar?

Usagi: _Não precisa, te encontro no baile.

Mamoru: _Eu insisto! Ou então, você vai se arrumar no meu apartamento.

Usagi: _Mas...

Mamoru: _Mas nada Usako, se não posso te buscar na sua casa, você vai se arrumar na minha.

Usagi: _Mas eu não tenho roupa.

Mamoru: _Você passa na sua casa e pega algumas roupas limpas.

Usagi: _Tudo bem - disse me rendendo

Passei na minha casa e quando estava saindo

Ikuko: _Usagi, aonde você vai?

Usagi: _Dormir na casa da Rey, por quê? - menti

Ikuko: _Mas você não me avisou

Usagi: _Devo ter esquecido, mas, posso ir?

Ikuko: _Claro filha, não vá arrumar confusão.

Seguimos em silêncio até o apartamento dele.

Chegando lá, fiquei surpresa, pois, sempre achei que a casa de um garoto era totalmente bagunçada, mas a dele estava toda arrumada.

Mamoru: _Vamos, entre - disse ele entrando.

Nem tinha percebido que ainda estava na porta, admirando o apartamento, porém, quando ele disse isso, entrei rapidamente.

Mamoru: _Vou tomar um banho, me espere aqui.

Usagi: _Enquanto te espero, posso dar uma olhada?

Mamoru: _Claro

Usagi _Obrigada

Depois, ele foi tomar banho e demorou um pouco, enquanto isso dei uma olhada no apartamento.

Na sala tinha uma estante com vários livros e fotos dele com Motoki ou sozinho, também tinha um móvel baixo com uma tv de alta definição e entre o sofá e tv tinha um mesinha. Também tinha uma varanda que tinha uma bela vista de cidade. Logo após, fui andando pela casa, quando passei perto de uma porta do corredor, senti um cheiro familiar e resolvi entrar.

Era o quarto dele, uma porta de vidro ocupava a parede oposta e lá tinha outra sacada. O quarto era pintado com cores claras e tudo combinava perfeitamente. Porém, uma coisa me chamou a atenção: em cima de um criado-mudo, estava uma foto minha, e lembrei que havia dado aquela foto para o Motoki, fazia pouco tempo. Neste mesmo instante, a porta do quaro se abre e ele entra: estava usando uma calça branca e estava sem camisa, as gotas de água caindo de seu cabelo molhado, davam um toque irresistível nele (imagina ele quando saiu do banho!kkkkkk), ele estava de olhos fechados, por isso, não me viu.

Quando abriu os olhos e me viu ele sorriu.

Usagi: _Por que você tem uma foto minha no seu quarto?

Mamoru: _Bem, o Motoki que me deu - respondeu corado

Kami-sama, ele fica lindo envergonhado

Mamoru: _Se quiser, pode ir tomar banho - disse ele querendo mudar de assunto

Usagi: _Tudo bem, mas, o que vou vestir?

Mamoru: _Não se preocupe. Já pensei em tudo

Tomei um banho demorado, sai do banheiro e fui para o quarto. Chegando lá, em cima da cama, estava um vestido branco tomará que caia longo com detalhes em dourado e perto da cama, um sapato branco com saltinho. Quando acabei de me vestir, arrumei meus cabelos em coque, deixando algumas mechas soltas. Em cima do criado-mudo, perto da minha foto, vi que tinha um porta jóias com uma lua prateada na tampa, me aproximei, peguei-a e quando abri tinha um par de brincos em forma de lua e um colar igual e uma pulseira de perolas. Quando terminei, sai para a sala, onde ele me esperava, usava um smoking e por baixo, uma blusa branca social e uma calça social preta, estava simplesmente lindo e quando me viu, arregalou os olhos, só por um instante, mas depois, sorriu.

Mamoru: _Você está linda Usako.

Usagi: _Obrigado – disse corada

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Já estava ansioso, por que ela está demorando tanto? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

No mesmo instante, a porta do quarto se abre e ela sai. Arregalei um pouco os olhos, porém, logo depois sorri. Ela estava maravilhosa como pensei que ia ficar quando comprei o vestido

Mamoru: _Você está linda Usako

Usagi: _Obrigado – disse corada.

Olhei o relógio, era exatamente 20:00. Do meu apartamento até a universidade, gastaríamos exatamente 1 hora, então ainda tinha um pouco de tempo e iria fazer uma surpresa à Usako.

Mamoru: _Usako, você está com pressa?

Usagi: _Não, por quê?

Mamoru: _Feche os olhos, por favor.

Usagi: _Pra quê?

Mamoru: _Você já vai saber, apenas feche.

Usagi: _Mas...

Mamoru: _Mas nada, você não confia em mim?

Usagi: _Confio – disse se rendendo.

Quando ela fechou os olhos, fui me aproximando. Estávamos bem próximos e dava para sentirmos a respiração um do outro. A distância foi diminuindo até que nossos lábios se encontraram. No início, era para ser só um selinho, porém, depois de sentir que ela estava retribuindo, pedi permissão para aprofundar o beijo e, como resposta, ela entreabriu os lábios, dando passagem para minha língua que tentava memorizar cada canto da boca dela.

Quando nos separamos, nós dois respirávamos com dificuldade e os corações ainda batiam rápido, e então, ela fez algo que nunca imaginei que faria: me beijou novamente. Fiquei um pouco surpreso de início mas depois retribui o beijo, e esse beijo foi totalmente apaixonado.

Quando nos separamos novamente sem fôlego, ela sorriu seu sorriso mais lindo

Usagi: _Por que fez isso?

Mamoru: _Não está obvio?

Usagi: _Como assim?

Mamoru: _Eu te amo, minha doce Usako, sempre te amei.

Ela me olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e pulou abraçando meu pescoço e me deu outro beijo apaixonado.

Usagi: _Eu também te amo Mamo-chan! É o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Mamoru: _Usako, minha doce Usako.

A beijei novamente e quando nos separamos, fomos para o baile de mãos dadas.

Chegamos ao baile e entramos. Assim que entramos, todos os olhos se voltaram para nós, mais precisamente as mulheres olhando com desejo para o Mamo-chan e com ódio e inveja para mim e os homens, me olhando também com desejo e ódio para o mamo-chan.

Nos aproximamos de minhas amigas, ele me deixou lá e foi cumprimentar Motoki e sua namorada, que tinham acabado de chegar.

Assim que ele estava a uma distância segura para não as ouvir, elas começaram o interrogatório.

Minako: _Usagi-chan, pode começar a explicar.

Usagi: _Explicar o que, Minako-chan?

Rey: _Não se faça de inocente. Vocês estão namorando?

Usagi: _Não, por quê?

Amy: _Mas então, o que foi o olhar apaixonado que vocês trocaram antes dele ir?

Usagi: _Não consigo esconder nada de vocês, né?

Todas: _Isso mesmo, e pode ir já contando.

Usagi: _Ele me beijou e disse que me amava.

Minako: _Então, estão namorando?

Usagi: _Ainda não, ele só se declarou.

Makoto: _Mas isso já é um grande avanço.

Usagi: _É, mas...

Não acabei de falar, pois começou uma música lenta e o Mamo-chan, vinha se aproximando.

Mamoru: _Com licença meninas, posso pegar a Usagi emprestada um pouco?

Todas: _Claro, Mamoru-san.

Mamoru: _Você me concede está dança, Usako?

Usagi: _Claro, Mamo-chan

Ele me conduziu até onde outros casais já dançavam.

Me puxou para mais perto e eu me recostei em seu peito.

Ele passou os braços em volta da minha cintura e eu passei os meus, em volta do seu pescoço.

Meu coração começou a acelerar e corei.

Mamoru: _Você sabia que você fica linda corada? – ele disse no meu ouvido

Fiquei ainda mais corada, virei o rosto e ele sorriu.

Mamoru: _Linda

Me virei para encara-lo, porém, fiquei perdida em seus olhos.

Ele foi se aproximando, estava tão perto, que eu podia sentir sua respiração em minha pele.

Quando dei por mim, estávamos nos beijando. Ele passou levemente a língua em meus lábios e eu suspirei, entreabrindo os lábios, e a língua dele passava por toda a minha boca, me sentia nas nuvens.

Somente nos separamos, pela necessidade de ar.

Acabou a música e ele me levou para fora.

Na parte de trás da universidade, tinha um belo jardim, fomos caminhando por ele, até encontrarmos um banquinho, no lugar mais afastado do jardim.

Ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos.

Mamoru: _Está gostando do baile, minha doce Usako?

Usagi: _Sim, porque está comigo Mamo-chan.

Mamoru: _Usako, eu sei que é precipitado mas, quer namorar comigo?

Entrei em choque. O Mamoru está me pedindo para namorar com ele! Eu devo estar sonhando

Mamoru: _ Usako, eu te amo mais do que tudo e não consigo mais viver sem você

Depois desta declaração, como eu poderia rejeita-lo, ele não merece sofrer mais.

Usagi: _Sim! É o que mais quero!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**O próximo será o último. Espero que gostem do capítulo e mandem rewiens para está autora baka saber que a fic está sendo lida.**

**Agradeço a todos de coração pelos rewiens que me mandaram. O último capítulo, já está em andamento.**

**Até a próxima!**


	5. Felizes Para Sempre - Parte 1

**Desculpem a demora! Estava sem imaginação estes dias. Mas ai está o capítulo! Espero que gostem! Ah! E como resolvi de última hora, este capítulo será dividido em duas partes tudo bem?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Conquistando o Amor!**

**Capítulo 5 – Felizes Para Sempre – Parte 1**

Já faz um ano que estou namorando com a Usako e nada podia estar melhor.

Amanhã, é o dia de São Valentin. Estou ansioso para saber o que a Usako vai me dar.

Agora mesmo, estou conversando com o Motoki sobre o que dar a ela no White Day. E sim, quando se trata da minha Usako, sou muito adiantado.

Motoki: _ Você não tem nenhuma idéia?

Mamoru: _ Eu tenho uma, mas, não sei se ela vai gostar.

Motoki: _ Ela te ama. Qualquer coisa que você der, ela irá adorar.

Mamoru: _ Acha mesmo?

Motoki: _ Claro, e se você não se apressar, vai se atrasar para o seu encontro.

Quase tinha me esquecido que marquei com a Usako de nos encontrarmos no Parque Nº. 10.

Mamoru: _É mesmo, e, Motoki?

Motoki: _Sim?

Mamoru: _Arigatou.

Motoki: _É pra isso que servem os amigos.

Depois disso, sai correndo, para não me atrasar para meu encontro com a Usako.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Desde que eu e o Mamo-chan começamos a namorar, estou mais alegre do que de costume.

Porém, amanhã é dia de São Valentin e eu não faço a mínima idéia do que dar para ele.

Como não consegui, decidi me arrumar para o meu encontro.

Subi para o meu quarto e fui escolher a roupa. Escolhi uma blusa regata azul clara e uma calça jeans, também clara e um allstar branco e fui tomar meu banho.

Quando acabei, me troquei e fui terminar de me arrumar, passei uma maquiagem leve e um pouco de perfume. Peguei minha bolsa e sai. Estava um pouco cedo, porém, não queria chegar atrasada.

Chegando lá, logo localizei o Mamo-chan, ele estava lindo e fui a seu encontro.

Usagi: _Mamo-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! – disse pulando nele.

Mamoru: _o que foi Usako?

Usagi: _Estava com saudades

Depois dei um selinho nele, porém, ele não satisfeito, me puxou para mais perto, me beijou e logo, aprofundamos o beijo. Separamos-nos ofegantes por causa do beijo.

Usagi: _Eu te amo Mamo-chan

Mamoru: _Eu te amo mais Usako

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cheguei no local do encontro e fiquei esperando minha Usako. Não passou muito tempo, e vejo-a chegando. Ela estava maravilhosa, usava uma blusa regata azul clara e uma calça jeans também clara e um allstar branco. No rosto uma maquiagem leve e quando ela se aproximou mais, senti o seu perfume.

Usagi: _Mamo-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! – disse pulando sobre mim.

Mamoru: _o que foi Usako?

Usagi: _Estava com saudades

Ela me deu um selinho, porém, como não fiquei satisfeito somente com ele, a puxei para mais perto e a beijei e um pouco depois aprofundamos o beijo. Separamos-nos ofegantes por causa do beijo intenso.

Usagi: _Eu te amo Mamo-chan

Mamoru: _Eu te amo mais Usako

Usagi: _Mudando de assunto, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Mamoru: _Claro, pergunte.

Usagi: _Bem... Posso dormir na sua casa amanhã? – perguntou corada

Mamoru: _Claro, se seus pais deixarem.

Usagi: _Oba!

Passeamos por vários lugares e nos divertimos muito. Quando deu mais ou menos 16:00, encontramos as amigas dela e conversamos um pouco.

Usagi: _Olá meninas, como vão?

Ray: _ Como assim Usagi, nos vimos ainda ontem – disse em seu tom habitual

Amy: _ Não liga para ela Usagi-chan e sim, estamos muito bem

Usagi: _ O que fazem aqui?

Aproveitei que elas iriam distrair a Usako e disse:

Mamoru: _ Usako?

Usagi: _ Sim Mamo-chan? – respondeu se virando

Mamoru: _ Posso te deixar com suas amigas alguns segundos?

Usagi: _ Claro, mas para quê?

Mamoru: _ Esqueci que tenho que comprar algo, mas não demoro.

Usagi: _ Tudo bem – disse me dando um selinho

Afastei-me e fui comprar o presente que daria daqui a um mês a minha Usako.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Conversei sobre vários assuntos com minhas amigas, até chegarmos ao mais importante: Dia de São Valentin.

Makoto: _ Usagi-chan, o que você vai dar de presente ao Mamoru-kun?

Usagi: _ Eu já pensei em várias, mas não consigo decidir – respondi um pouco triste

Minako: _ Normalmente não se dá chocolates?

Usagi: _ Sim, mas como você sabe, sou uma péssima cozinheira

Makoto: _ Se você quiser, posso te ajudar Usagi-chan

Usagi: _ Sério? Arigatou Mako-chan – disse a abraçando

Despedimos-nos das outras e eu acompanhei Makoto até o seu apartamento.

Ela me ensinou várias formas de fazer chocolate e me ajudou muito. Depois de muitas tentativas, finalmente consegui. Coloquei os chocolates em uma caixa em formato de coração cor de rosa com um lindo laço vermelho. Agradeci a minha amiga mais uma vez e voltei contente para casa.

Usagi: _ Tadaima

Ikuko: _ Okaeri filha, por que está tão feliz?

Usagi: _ Nada não mãe! Se precisar de mim estou no meu quarto – disse e subi rapidamente para o meu quarto.

Ikuko: _ Tudo bem filha!

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, fui logo preparar a roupa que iria usar amanhã, mas antes disso, minha mãe bateu na porta e me deu uma caixa, ela disse que era dela e que agora estava passando para mim, pois era uma herança de família. Dentro da caixa havia um lindo vestido com várias tonalidades de azul que batia um pouco acima do joelho, uma tiara também azul, luvas de um azul quase branco e sapatos de salto azul e branco. Assim que pus os olhos no vestido decidi que iria usar ele amanhã.

Tomei um banho demorado, sai do banheiro apenas com uma toalha, vesti meu pijama rosa de coelhinhos e desci para jantar. Estava tão ansiosa para amanhã que mal comi o delicioso jantar que minha oka-san fez. E como sempre, Shingo tinha que me perturbar.

Shingo: _ Oka-san, eu acho que a one-chan está doente.

Ikuko: _ Por que acha isso querido?

Shingo: _ Ela não está comendo e normalmente ela é a quem come mais – respondeu dando os ombros

Ikuko: _ É verdade! O que aconteceu querida – perguntou-me

Usagi: _ Nada de mais oka-san, só estou ansiosa por amanhã – respondi

Acabamos de jantar e eu subi para o quarto e me deitei na cama e logo adormeci e sonhei com o meu amado Mamo-chan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Depois que comprei o presente para minha amada, voltei para casa acabando de arrumar as coisas, e sim, sou muito perfeccionista, ou seja, tudo tem que estar perfeito para daqui a um mês, não antes de ligar para ela e combinar onde e quando nos encontraríamos no dia seguinte. Quando terminei de arrumar tudo, tomei um banho relaxante, jantei e me preparei para dormir. Deitei na cama e fiquei pensando em como seria amanhã e acabei adormecendo.

**No dia seguinte**

Acordei bem cedo e disposto, tomei meu café da manhã e olhei no relógio que marcava 10:00 da manhã. Marquei de encontrar a Usako às 13:00 no Parque Nº 10, onde sempre nos encontramos. Me dirigi ao banheiro, tomei um banho e me arrumei. Usava uma camisa pólo branca com uma calça jeans azul-marinho escuro e um sapato social preto. Coloquei meu perfume de rosas favorito e olhei novamente no relógio, eram exatamente 12:30. Fiquei surpreso pelo tempo que gastei para me arrumar, normalmente, gasto somente 5 minutos para ficar pronto. Peguei as chaves do apartamento e me dirigi ao Parque e fiquei esperando ansioso por minha Usako.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Por mais incrivel que pareça, eu, Usagi Tsukino, levantei mais cedo do que todos da casa. Quando me levantei, estava bem disposta e sem sono algum. Olhei para o relógio e vi que ainda era 06:00 da manhã. Fui em direção a cozinha para ver se tinha algo para comer. Como não sei cozinhar, comi um pouco de cereal e subi novamente para o meu quarto. Chegando lá, fui direto para o banheiro e tomei um banho caprichado. Sai do banho e me vesti com o vestido que tinha escolhido ontem, arrumei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto e passei uma maquiagem leve: sombra branca e azul-clara nos olhos e um batom cor-de-boca nos lábios. Depois de pronta, me olhei no espelho e passei um pouco de perfume. Arrumei minha bolsa branca com detalhes azuis que combinava perfeitamente com o vestido e olhei novamente no relógio, marcava exatamente 12:40. Despedi-me de meus pais e fui para o parque não sem antes pegar os chocolates que fiz com tanto amor para o Mamo-chan.

Quando cheguei lá, procurei o Mamo-chan e, quando o encontrei, me dirigi até ele calmamente tentando me acalmar. Quando cheguei perto o bastante, ele me deu um abraço carinhoso e logo depois segurou minha mão e me guiou até um banco onde nos sentamos.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, eu tomei coragem e me virei para ele.

Usagi: _ P-Pra v-você Mamo-chan – disse estendendo a caixa para ele corando – Feliz Dia de São Valentin!

Mamoru: _ Para mim? – perguntou e eu assenti

Ele me olhou surpreso e pegou a caixa, abriu-a e experimentou um dos chocolates.

Usagi: _Como está? – perguntei ansiosa

Ele demorou um pouco para responder mas, quando o fez, se virou para mim com um olhar carinhoso e me deu um beijo.

Mamoru: _ Este é o chocolate mais gostoso que eu já experimentei – respondeu com um sorriso

Suspirei de alivio e sorri brilhantemente para ele.

Usagi: _ Que bom que gostou! - respondi

Passamos o resto do dia juntos, nos divertimos no parque de diversões e em muitas outras coisas. Quando o dia acabou, ele me levou em casa.

Usagi: _ Foi muito divertido hoje Mamo-chan

Mamoru: _ Foi mesmo Usako. Espero que tenha uma boa noite – disse e meu deu um selinho – Até amanhã

Usagi: _ Até – respondi e entrei em casa.

Assim que entrei em casa, subi para o meu quarto, tomei um banho, troquei de roupa e me deitei na cama, poucos instantes depois, já estava em um sono profundo, sonhando com o meu amado Mamo-chan


End file.
